Talk:Garsha Wolfein
Scout do you need to connect neppu to raimei to get him (ShawnFroste9 (talk) 19:29, January 10, 2013 (UTC)) No you don't have to connect Neppuu with Raimei. He is only recruitable in the Neppuu version. Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 12:54, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Name So I have found out his name isn't Garshya. Mostly because shy/shya doesn't exist in japanese. ガルシャア = Garushaa. So his name is either Garsha or Garshaa. I think Garsha is more appropriate. So I want to know, should I rename it to Garsha or Garshaa? 13:58, February 18, 2013 (UTC) No, it does. ガルシャア = Garshya. The reason for this is because of the 'シャ' katakana. It's literally a combination of 'shi' and 'ya', and it replaces the 'i'. So that makes 'shya'. if it were 'sha', the katakana would be 'シァ'. Which it is not. So no, don't rename it. ' 14:11, February 18, 2013 (UTC)' XD.. I learnt シャ = Sha. Same goes for ジャ = ja, チャ = cha. Maybe I learnt it wrong? :/ 14:19, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Actually, it also replaces the "y". A example for it would be しゅんぱつ = "Shunpatsu" and would not be written "Shyunpatsu". If you rename it, then to "Garsha" as it is not possible to end the last letter instantenous. Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 14:20, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! I renamed it to Garsha. 14:38, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Name http://img.amiami.jp/images/product/main/132//FIG-COL-5694.jpg There's new official merchandise, and this proves that it isn't Garshya Wolfein nor Garsha Wolfein - but in actuality, Garcia Wolvein. Please change it!! 00:52, April 12, 2013 (UTC) I kind of fail to see how ガルシャア can translate to Garcia, with romaji it's just not possible. Garcia in Japanese is ガルシア, which isn't exactly the same. And ウルフェイン definitely cannot translate Wolvein, there's no emphasis on the middle letter. Like Fei Lune's page, this should stay the same as it is now. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 01:06, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, dude, but the anon's correct. I ordered these posters and I can firmly say that it's 'Garcia Wolvein'. Idk why Level-5'd translate it like that myself, but hey - that's what it says, and since it's the actual correct romanization, it should be changed. http://24.media.tumblr.com/f6dffd1a6a9c3c556ad7d310bbf552e0/tumblr_mnv5ypjTxG1s2xgqxo1_500.jpg http://25.media.tumblr.com/d3b09ce7c1908d291444acd521218f25/tumblr_mnv60twD471s2xgqxo1_500.jpg ^^ Here are the photos. My photography skills are terrible, but they still pretty clearly say Garcia Wolvein. (Also, just for the record - it's Fei Rune. The posters say this pretty clearly.) Kirinkao ★ プラスマ ボール 10:23, June 4, 2013 (UTC) But are those posters official? They can just be rip-offs, and like Angelo said; how can ガルシャア translate to Garcia? If that's the correct romaji from the game then you're wrong. He's name is Garsha Wolfein. ❀~ ShadowProve13 Dark Phoenix Angel Ball ~❀ 10:42, June 4, 2013 (UTC)ShadowProve13 Like i showed you on your page, yes, they are official. Unless you want me to pull out those links again and write another half-page explanation. I have the game myself, and as i said,'' I know the romaji makes no sense''. But this is official L-5 merchandise, and so we should change it. Kirinkao ★ プラスマ ボール 23:55, June 4, 2013 (UTC) The maker isn't Level-5 but Ensky. So its kinda not really L-5's translations. Garcia in Japanese would be ガルシャ, so the merchandise really makes no sense???? Why should the wiki rely on merchandise sources anyway? And it can't be Wolvein because there would be a ヴェ (Ve) instead of フェ (Fe). Just wanted to point one thing out... マジョレール ☆グングニル☆ 00:38, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Yes I agree with you Majorelle, so technically it isn't officially Level-5's translation. ❀~ ShadowProve13 Dark Phoenix Angel Ball ~❀ 01:02, June 5, 2013 (UTC)ShadowProve13 Mm, I have to agree with you there - technically, it isn't. However, wouldn't all official merchandise also technically have to be approved by Level-5 first? Considering it's for their series and all... Kirinkao ★ プラスマ ボール 04:40, June 5, 2013 (UTC)